willie277fandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Xiaozong of Song
Emperor Xiaozong '''(November 27, 1127 - June 28, 1194), personal name '''Zhao Shen,''' '''was the 11th emperor of the Song Dynasty and the second emperor of the Southern Song Dynasty. His father was Zhao Zechang who was a sixth cousin of Emperor Gaozong. His mother was Lady Zhang. His reign is often said to be the best of the Southern Song, as he used the realm's money thrifty. Early Life Because Emperor Gaozong's son Zhao Fu died in childhood at the age of 2, Emperor Gaozong ordered to find any surviving descendants of Emperor Taizu and Zhao Shen was found and was taken in along with Zhao Qu (whom Zhao Shen treated nicely) in 1133 by Emperor Gaozong. From there, Zhao Shen along with Zhao Qu received the best education they could get. Zhao Shen mutually disliked Qin Hui due to his policies of peace and humiliation, and because Qin Hui was jealous of Zhao Shen's ability. When Zhao Shen's father died in 1144, he went to mourn for him and Qin Hui took that opportunity to try to dig dirt on Zhao Shen to prevent him from becoming Crown Prince, but failed, and Zhao Shen returned when his mourning period was over. When Qin Hui was ill, Zhao Shen notified Emperor Gaozong who visited Qin Hui. Although Zhao Shen showed many signs of competence, he had obstacles such as that Qin Hui disliked him and that even Emperor Gaozong's mother disliked him and preferred another clan member named Zhao Zhuo (趙琢), who was overweight, They were both officially adopted on April 1160. Zhao Shen became Crown Prince after a lengthy process in which he had to prove his self-restraint in which he was given ten maids along with Zhao Zhuo. Zhao Zhuo had sexual relationships with all of them but Zhao Shen had not, thus he was officially instated as Crown Prince in July 1162. Another account states that Zhao Zhuo was scared by a cat while Zhao Shen, where it is stated he is thin, didn't move causing Emperor Gaozong to disassociate with the overweight member. In 24 July 1162, Emperor Gaozong abdicated to him and he took the throne. Reign He did not have real power until Emperor Gaozong died, though he was notable for rehabilitating Yue Fei, stabilized the economy, and purged Qin Hui's faction. Zhao Shen made his son Zhao Dun Crown Prince in 1171, yet, later, Zhao Dun complained Zhao Shen was ruling way too long, and complained he was growing old, as evidenced by the whites of his beard, but Zhao Shen remarked it was mature. He abdicated two years after Emperor Gaozong died in favor of Zhao Dun on February 18, 1189. Zhao Dun often visited Zhao Shen during the first two years but his wife Li Fengniang (Emperor Gaozong regretted chosing her as the wife of Zhao Dun) often strained the father-son relationship, leading Zhao Dun to no longer visit Zhao Shen, in fact, he often avoided Zhao Shen's retirement palace, Zhonghua Palace (重華宮). This incensed Zhao Shen so much that one time Zhao Dun was sick (and unconscious), Li Fengniang did not even attend to him while Zhao Shen did so he said, "Are you not taking good care of the Emperor? He became ill in this way. If the Emperor really has an accident, I will exterminate your Clan, Li Fengniang!" This angered Li Fengniang too that she told Zhao Dun when he recovered that Zhao Shen would punish him if he visited him. When Zhao Shen became ill around March 1194, Zhao Dun refused and dined with Li Fengniang. When Zhao Shenwas dying in which his illness disabled his ability to speak, but he could still cry, Zhao Dun's officials wanted him to visit his father but he flat out refused. He died on 28 June 1194 and since Li Fengniang strained the relationship between them, he did not even attend his funeral which led to the officials dethroning Zhao Dun and replacing them with Zhao Kuo, who actually attended Zhao Shen's deathbed and funeral. Family Category:Song Dynasty Category:Southern Song Dynasty